


A Careless Summer and a Wild Heart

by Maluminspace, marriedmalum



Series: Pop That Pretty Question [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Emo, M/M, Sexual References, Strong Language, gay relationship, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/pseuds/marriedmalum
Summary: It’s not long before Calum deepens the sweet peck and turns into a lustful battle of tongues and lips. Ashton revels in it, loving the way calum kisses him so desperately like he wants nothing more in that moment than to have his lips on Ashton’s. The older man can relate to that, Calum has the unique ability to consume every ounce of Ashton’s consciousness until he’s the only thing Ashton can see, smell, taste and feel. He holds Calum’s face as he gently pushes him backwards. Calum allows it, sliding his fingers into Ashton’s sandy hair as he gasps into the kiss. “Ash... mmm, love you so much.”OrAshton’s lovely camping trip with his boyfriend turns into a bit of an emotional rollercoaster.





	A Careless Summer and a Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaidcashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/gifts).



> Wrote this for my gorgeous wife, Claire. Happy (slightly early) birthday, beautiful!
> 
> Title taken from ‘Coachella’ by Lovely the Band

It was hard for Ashton to remember a time when he’d ever felt more content, more at peace with his life and his surroundings. He’d always loved being out in the wilderness, being close to nature was invariably when he felt the happiest. There was one exception to this rule though, his name was Calum and he had the ability to make Ashton’s heart burst with joy every time he walked into a room, even just thinking about Calum brought a huge smile to the older boy’s face. So this camping trip with Calum out in the woods was combining his two greatest loves and he honestly never wanted it to end.

The rustling of the trees as Calum emerged with an armful of large twigs drew Ashton’s attention away from the dying flames of the campfire. A subconscious smile spreads across his face as his boyfriend of five years walks closer to the fire. Calum doesn’t seem to notice, he’s focused on the job at hand - stopping the fire from dying completely. He crouches down and snaps a couple of the twigs in half before poking at the embers. Only when one of the twigs catches alight does the intense expression on Calum’s face soften, he throws another few scraps of wood into the new flames before finally turning to Ashton with a pleased smile curling his plump pink lips. Ashton’s own sleepy smile widens into one of pure adoration, committing the view before him to the depths of his memory, hoping it’ll stay there until he draws his last breath. Calum has never looked so perfect, his black curly hair is tousled, from where he’d just ran his fingers through it and his dark brown eyes are reflecting the firelight in such a way that it almost takes Ashton’s breath.

Calum’s cheeks redden slightly and Ashton’s sure that the heat of the fire isn’t the only reason for it. His suspicions are confirmed when Calum says “you’re staring again...”

Ashton chuckles “I’m sorry, baby.” even though he’s not sorry at all, he wishes he could stare at Calum all day every day. 

“No you’re not!” Calum whines playfully as he drops to his hands and knees and crawls over to join his boyfriend. Ashton laughs but offers no verbal reply. He just watches as Calum comes to a stop, pecking a kiss to Ashton’s lips before dropping down beside him and nestling beneath the older boy’s arm.

It was such a familiar feeling to Ashton, having Calum curl into his side like that but it his heart rate still speeds up at the warm weight just like it did the first time Calum had done this years ago. He rests his head on top of Calum’s and breathes in the familiar scent of Calum’s fruity shampoo. 

The feeling of contentment in Ashton’s chest seems to spread throughout his whole body, he wants to savour every second of this perfect scenario. The night air had brought a coolness with it but it was a comfortable temperature, the perfect amount of chill to make cuddles even more satisfying without making them too cold that they’d have to abandon the trip.

A comfortable silence settles between them as Ashton absently brushes his thumb over Calum’s cool cheek. The small tender gesture pulls a contended sigh from the younger man. “You’re a little cold, baby.” Ashton almost whispers the words. It seems kind of inappropriate, almost disrespectful to talk any louder and ruin the moment. “Do you want me to go and grab a couple of blankets?”

Calum lifts his face slightly, a small smile still brightening his handsome face, as he shakes his head. “I’ve got other plans for keeping warm...” 

“Is that right?” Ashton chuckles, brushing a stray curl from Calum’s forehead before catching his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

It’s not long before Calum deepens the sweet peck and turns into a lustful battle of tongues and lips. Ashton revels in it, loving the way calum kisses him so desperately like he wants nothing more in that moment than to have his lips on Ashton’s. The older man can relate to that, Calum has the unique ability to consume every ounce of Ashton’s consciousness until he’s the only thing Ashton can see, smell, taste and feel. He holds Calum’s face as he gently pushes him backwards. Calum allows it, sliding his fingers into Ashton’s sandy hair as he gasps into the kiss. “Ash... mmm, love you so much.”

Ashton smiles into the kiss, before pulling back to take another look at the captivating sight beneath him. Calum’s eyes are darker now, more lustful. Ashton hovers over his boyfriend, balancing on his knees and elbows, keeping his just out of reach of Calum’s lips. “I love you too, Cal, so much.”

Calum’s hands slip from Ashton’s hair to his face again. He strokes the stubble on Ashton’s cheeks gently with his thumbs. The older man smiles and allows his eyes to drift closed, enjoying the soft, sweet contact. When he opens them again calum is still staring at him, but the lustful look in his eyes has gone, replaced by a softer light that’s almost like fear. “Are you alright baby?” He asks quietly.

One corner of Calum’s mouth twitches up into a half smile as he nods “just thinking...” he replies in a hushed tone.

The answer does very little to help the worry that’s started to weave through Ashton’s mind. There’s something about Calum’s expression that indicates he’s not about to say something as off-hand as his words might suggest. “What about, sweetheart?”

Calum’s cheeks colour a little in a blush as he tilts his head to one side, seemingly not wanting to look Ashton in the eye whilst he answered. A silent and almost tense moment passes before calum lets out a steady sigh. “About the night you asked me to marry you.”

It was impossible for Ashton to stop the swell of emotion that washed over him at hearing those words. They’d had a sort of unspoken agreement never to mention that night again and having it brought up out of the blue like this kind of knocked the air out of him. A tiny “oh” escapes him as he pushes himself back into a sitting position. 

“Ash...” Calum whispers, his tone is almost pitying and Ashton can’t stand it. He hugs his legs tight to his chest as Calum sits up and shuffles closer to him. “Ash, it was a long time ago and...”

That terrible night is already playing out in Ashton’s head: the rain hammering against the window, the flickering candle light, the empty wine glasses on the coffee table, Calum’s soft face staring back at him, the way the smile slips from it as Ashton asks the question, the utter heartbreak as Calum shook his head, the tears, the door clicking shut behind Calum as he left. 

The gentle touch of Calum’s hand on his face brings Ashton back to the present. He tries to shake of the horrible feelings that were dredged up by the memory. “You’re right.” He croaks out “it was a long time ago... we hadn’t been together that long, I was stupid.”

Calum gently lifts Ashton’s face so that he’s forced to look into Calum’s beautiful eyes which are shining with an emotion, or maybe many emotions that Ashton just can’t place. “You weren’t the one that was stupid.” Calum smiles softly, almost sadly. “What I’m trying to say is... I’ve never regretted anything more than saying no to you that night.”

The dread that had settled in Ashton’s chest lessened slightly. He’d been sure that Calum was about to lurch into the ‘if it was meant to be, I’d have said yes that night’ speech. “You regret it?” Ashton echos quietly.

Calum’s dark eyes start to shine with tears and he takes a shaky breath as he nods. “I know we hadn’t been together long and the ‘logical’ part of brain told me it was too soon to commit to you like that.” The first tears welling in Calum’s eyes start to fall, leaving shiny, wet trails down the perfect smooth skin of his cheeks. Ashton felt kind of frozen, terrified and unsure of where this conversation was headed. He simply stared into Calum’s sparkling eyes, silently. The younger man grips Ashton’s face a little tighter and leans forward until their foreheads are touching, before continuing. “But every other part of me wanted to say yes, Ash.” He whispers “and every day since, I’ve regretted saying no.”

Ashton’s heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest, but he forces out a few words into the heavy silence that follows Calum’s last sentence. “It’s okay, we moved past that, baby. We said we’d put it behind us, that we’d just carry on being boyfriends...”

Calum sighs heavily. “Ashton, I’m trying to tell you that I was wrong.” There's slight desperation to his voice now and shows on his face a little too.

Ashton moves back a little so he’s able to look calum in the eyes again. “You mean...” before he can finish his sentence. Calum drops his gaze and lets of go of Ashton’s face to rummage through his jacket pocket. 

Ashton’s sure that his surprise and confusion is clear on his face but he sits patiently waiting, until Calum straightens up again. The firelight reflects off of the wet tracks on his cheeks and he smiles tentatively. “I guess it’s only fair that I do it this time.” He lets out a shaky breath and holds out his hand, opening his fist to reveal a tiny black box. Ashton registers the nervous glint in Calum’s eyes and the way he swallows hard like he’s fighting down the urge to cry more. “Ashton...” he continues “that stupid overly cautious voice in my head, put a doubt in my mind four years ago that never should have been there. My heart had wanted to say yes to you that night and it’s hoped ever since, that you’d ask again but I guess you had every reason to be afraid to.” Calum’s voice wavers a little, like he’s losing his inner battle to keep from crying again. “So I think it’s about time I take control and try to right the wrong...” he opens the box slowly to reveal a silver ring with an engraved pattern running around the centre of it. “So, Ashton Irwin... will you marry me?”

Ashton hears the involuntary gasp escape him as he reaches out to touch the ring. Part of him is worried that he drifted off to sleep and this is all a dream. The tip of his index finger touches the solid band and the cool breeze grazes his face, all signs that suggest he actually is fully conscious. His eyes snap back to meet Calum’s, silently begging him to confirm that this neither a dream or a cruel joke. The younger man seems to understand and he lets out a watery chuckle before brushing Ashton’s cheek with his thumb again “I’ll understand if you say no, I deserve to know how that feels, but I want to be your husband Ash.” He whispers “I want that quiet little wedding in our back yard that you described that night. I want us to take a long expensive honeymoon somewhere hot and exotic. I want that house that we drive past every morning on the way to work, the one we say would be perfect for us with it's pretty little garden and bright blue front door. I want to adopt dogs with you. I want to make you father someday. I want a marriage, Ashton. I want a lifetime with you.”

Ashton feels tears stream down his own face as he notices more spill out onto Calum’s. There’s not a single part of him that wants calum to feel how he did four years ago. He wants to say yes with every fibre of his being but he can’t force any words out through his constricted throat. He manages a shaky smile as he closes the gap between his own lips and Calum’s. Hoping that the kiss is a good enough answer.

Calum kisses back and smiles into it for a moment before pulling back. He takes the ring from the box before grabbing Ashton’s face with both hands “is that a yes?” He asks, his voice cracking again.

Ashton manages to nod and widens his smile. He’s never wanted anything more in his entire life.

Calum lets out an excited squeal and kisses Ashton with so much enthusiasm that it sends them both toppling to the ground. They giggle into each other’s mouths before calum guides the kiss into a much sexier direction, never letting go of Ashton’s face as he works his tongue and lips in that erotic way that he always does. Ashton’s hands find Calum’s hips and grip them tight, enticing a moan out of the curly haired man on top of him. Just as Ashton is about to flip their positions so that he can dominate Calum the way he likes, Calum stops the kiss, sitting up suddenly and letting out a little yelp “shit...”

Ashton’s eyes snap open. “What’s wrong baby?”

Calum opens his hand, revealing the ring that he’d be holding the entire time. “I’m meant to put this on you...” he giggles, taking Ashton’s left hand and lifting it to his eye level before sliding the ring on to the third finger. It fits perfectly. They both admire it silently for a moment, watching the reflection of the firelight in the silver before meeting each other’s gaze again. “I love you Ashton.”

Ashton smiles at the words, he never gets tired of hearing them. “I love you too, Cal.” He tilts up his head as Calum leans down again to continue their heated make out session. Ashton doesn’t want to ruin the romantic moment but it’s clear they’re headed into sexual territory and he’s never had a better opportunity to say the words perched on the top of his tongue. As Calum pulls back for air, they slip easily from Ashton’s mouth “time to slip a ring onto something else now, yeah?”

Calum fixes his fiancé with a brief glare that turns into a fond smirk and giggle all too quickly. “We’re doomed to fail at romance forever.” He laughs.

Ashton catches Calum’s lips in a soft kiss before smiling again “there’s no one else I’d rather fail at it with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! I promise I’ll fix any mistakes as and when I spot them!


End file.
